


Appendices

by Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest



Series: Sherlock Holmes in the Pokémon World [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Basic Pokémon knowledge, Pokémon morals, Victorian morals, appendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest/pseuds/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest
Summary: Appendices to the Sherlock Holmes in the Pokémon World series.





	1. The Pokémon Index

_Excerpt from the Encyclopædia Albionica._

A widespread hobby among Pokémon owners is the collecting of different forms and species.

Collectors will often keep a personal journal called the Pokémon Index to catalogue the Pokémon that are or have been in their possession.

Many regions have an organization devoted to attesting the validity of Pokémon Indexes, providing certificates for every domesticated specimen. These certificates can be stored into a folder or glued to a book.

In Albion, certificates are released by the Pokémon Research Institute, when a collector chooses to take their Pokémon to one of its offices for registration.  
A certificate will contain:

  * The number and the name of the species according to the Pokémon Research Institute;
  * A print of the Pokémon’s appearance;
  * The average weight and height of the species;
  * A brief description of the species;
  * An exclusively-inked stamp, verifying the authenticity and the date of the registration;
  * A table containing the detailed characteristics of each domesticated specimen, with every specimen specifically marked with a stamp.



Certificates come at a price based on the format of the certificates (e.g. the quality of the cardboard or the request of hand-coloured illustrations).

All information about registered Pokémon is gathered, elaborated and archived by the Pokémon Research Institute.

Depending on the rarity of the Pokémon and on its usefulness for further studies, the Pokémon Research Institute may forgo any payments and even retribute the collector.  
There is a considerable prize for bringing to the Pokémon Research Institute Pokémon belonging to undiscovered species that have yet to receive a number and a name.

Thanks to the data gathered by Pokémon collectors, the Pokémon Research Institute releases annually a revised edition of The Pokémon Encyclopedia, the most comprehensive compendium on every discovered Pokémon species.


	2. The Pokémon world in relation to the real world

 

**Legend:**

☆ Official original name from the games

★ Real life name from the games (including indirect ones)

✦ Unofficial original or real life name chosen for this adaptation

 

**Regions:**

★ Antartic → Antartic

★ Artic → Artic

✦ Asia → Asia

          ✦ Afganisthan → Pashan

          ★ China → China

          ★ India → India

          ★ Japan → Japan

                       ☆ Hokkaido → Sinnoh + Almia

                       ☆ Kansai → Johto

                       ☆ Kanto → Kanto

                       ☆ Kyushu → Hoenn

          ★ Russia → Russia

✦ Europe → Europe

          ☆ France → Kalos

          ✦ Italy → Artesia 

          ✦ Portugal → Beiramar

          ✦ Spain → Hesperia

          ✦ United Kingdom → Albion

★ North America → North America

          ★ United States of America → United States of America

                       ☆ Arizona → Orre

                       ✦ California → Unicornia

                       ☆ Hawaii → Alola

                       ✦ Nevada → Unevada

                       ☆ New York area → Unova

                       ✦ Utah → Unuta

★ South America → South America

          ✦ Brazil → Floresta

 

**Seas:**

★ Pacific Ocean → Pacific Ocean

 

**Note:**

Unofficial names will change if the region gets an official name or I come up with a better one.


End file.
